The Dating Game
1965-1999 Spiel: "From (the Chuck Barris stages in) Hollywood, (California,) the dating capital of the world... (in color)... It's THE (ALL NEW) DATING GAME! And (now,) (here's) the star of the Dating Game/our show (and your host), JIM LANGE/ELAINE JOYCE/CHUCK WOOLERY!" 1973-1974 Spiel: "Tonight on The New Dating Game, you'll meet (insert bachelors/bachelorettes). That's tonight on THE NEW DATING GAME! Now here's the host of The New Dating Game, JIM LANGE!" 1987-1989 Spiel: "Welcome to THE ALL NEW DATING GAME! And here's the host, Jeff McGregor! The long-running TV game show where one girl or one guy had to choose between three batchelors/batchelorettes to go out on a date for which the producers pay. Gameplay Classic version Generally the bachelorette would ask a series of questions to each of the three hidden bachelors. The same question could be asked to multiple bachelors. The questions were written in advance by the producers. Certain kinds of questions such as name, age, occupation, and income cannot be asked. The process continued until time ran out. The bachelorette would make her choice based solely on the answers to her questions. After making her choice, the bachelorette met the two unchosen bachelors before meeting the chosen one. When all said and done, the dating couple went out on a dream vacation which was paid by the producers. Occasionally, the bachelor would ask questions to three bachelorettes. 1990s version For this revival's first season, two formats were used. The basic format for this show, used throughout the first year, was for the bachelor/bachelorette to pick from two facts about the three potential dates. Once it was picked, the person in question would reveal the reason behind the fact to the hopeful single. After a round of questioning, the bachelor/bachelorette chose their date. All three of the potential dates had their names revealed before the questioning started as well, something that wasn't done on any version of TDG prior. During a part of the first season, in addition to asking the questions, the bachelor/bachelorette got to see all three contestants at the outset of the game (who all had headphones on so they couldn't hear what their potential date was saying about them), and would pick who they thought was the best looking of the bunch. After that, the question round was conducted in its usual fashion, with the bachelor/bachelorette picking who they thought had the best personality out of the three. After the choices were made, the contestant was then prompted to choose between their choice for best looking or best personality. Sometimes the guy chosen would be the one chosen for both looks & personality; in later shows when that happened he/she won a $500 bonus in addition to the trip. This format was mostly disliked by fans of the original show so the next year they switched back to its original format and theme with new host Chuck Woolery at the helm. Celebrities Many celebrities appeared on the Dating Game over the years; here are a few of them: *Adam West - 1966 *Jeremy Clyde - 1966 (of Chad and Jeremy fame) *Michael Richards - 1967 *Danny Bonaduce - 1972 *Kathryn Minner, "The Little Old Lady from Pasadena" - 1966 *Kathy Garver - 1966; December 31, 1970 and January 1, 1971 *Sally Field and Robert Vaughn - 1966 *John Ritter - 1967 *Groucho Marx - 1967 (as a prank on his daughter Melinda, who was Bachelorette #1) *Donna Loren - 1967 *Paul Lynde - 1968 *Richard Dawson - 1968 *Bill Bixby - 1968 (he appeared on the show four times and was never selected) *Deep Purple - 1968 * Steve Martin - 1968 & 1970 *McLean Stevenson - 1968 *Strawberry Alarm Clock - 1968 (Drummer Randy Seol appears as one of the three eligible bachelors and is chosen) *Jackson Bostwick - 1968 *Joanna Cameron - Late 1960s *Farrah Fawcett - 1969 *Iron Butterfly - 1969 (Bassist Lee Dorman appears as one of the eligible bachelors and is chosen) *The Carpenters - July 1970 *Ann B. Davis - 1970 and 1971 *Maureen McCormick - 1971 and 1973 *Brandon Cruz (The Courtship of Eddie's Father) - 1972 *Barry Williams - 1972 *Ron Howard - 1972 * Michael Jackson - 1972 (He performed “Rockin’ Robin” during the intro; he appeared in the second half of the show.) *Butch Patrick - 1972 *Vincent Price - 1972 *Kenny Rogers and The First Edition (Mary Arnold and Terry Williams both did episodes)- 1972 *H.R. Pufnstuf - December 25, 1972 *Dick Clark on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 (He was finding a date for one of his dancers on American Bandstand) *Arnold Schwarzenegger on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 *Suzanne Somers on "The New" Dating Game - 1973 *Willie Aames - 1978 *Christopher McDonald - 1978 *Murray Langston (as The Unknown Comic) - 1978 *Rip Taylor - 1978 (the 3 bachelorettes were all fat and ugly, because of his own game, The $1.98 Beauty Show) *Famous Amos - 1978 *Tom Netherton (The Lawrence Welk Show) - 1978 *Andy Kaufman (as Baji Kingan) - 1978 *Jimmie Walker - 1978 *Robert Wuhl - 1978 *Phil Hartman - 1979 *Paul Reubens (as Pee Wee Herman) - 1979 *Bob Saget - 1979 and 1980 *Jennifer Granholm, current Governor of Michigan *Cuba Gooding Jr. - 1986 *Dick Martin *Don Johnson *Tom Selleck *Oprah Winfrey *Michael Richards *Jim Carrey Music 1965 Main - Chuck Barris Background Music - "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" by King Richard's Fluegel Knights Bachelor Intro cue - "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert Bachelorette Intro cue - "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert Date cue - "Lollipops and Roses" by Herb Alpert Prize Intro cue - "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff Think cue - "Ladyfingers" by Herb Alpert Think cue - "Lemon Tree" by Herb Alpert Times Up cue - "Love Sickness" by Milton Delugg Turntable cue - "Fantail" by Count Basie 1975, 1980 Open Theme - Chuck Barris Close Theme - "Little Rosie" by Chuck Barris Bachelor Chooser Intro cue - "Spanish Flea" by Herb Alpert Bachelorette Chooser Intro cue - "Whipped Cream" by Herb Alpert Post-Bachelor Intro cue - "Mother Trucker" by Chuck Barris Prize Intro cue - "Boston Bust-Out" by Jimmy McGriff 1986-1989 Original - Milton Delugg Alternative - Chuck Barris Main (1997-1999) - Steve Kaplan Inventor Chuck Barris National Advertising Clarion Communications (1986-1987) Barris Advertising Sales (1987-1989) In Popular Culture * The Dating Game was spoofed on the popular YouTube internet series The Annoying Orange. Appropriately, the episode was titled "The Dating Game". It was for Valentine's Day. The gameplay was similar as well as the name but the host was a lollipop, Art Sweetheart. Passion Fruit was the contestant and had to decide between three batchelorettes, a nerdy apple, a French Onion, and Orange. Passion eventually chooses Orange as her date. * The Dating Game was also parodied on The Carol Burnett Show where it was titled "The Rat Race". The similar gameplay was in effect but also the couple could go to Tahiti. Carol Burnett plays a nervous nerdy girl named "Annie" having a terrible experience with dating. After looking at the batchelorettes, she chooses #3. * Another Carol Burnett parody, called The Dater's Game, featured Lyle Wagoner as the host and Tim Conway as a newly-hired but very clumsy stage manager. Burnett, Vicki Lawrence and Kaye Ballard were the bachlorettes. Mere moments before the show goes on the air Conway accidentally causes a wardrobe malfunction on Lawrence's dress, causing her to run offstage screaming. Just as the opening theme plays, Conway, seeing no other alternative, covers himself with Lawrence's dress and sits in the Bachelor #3 chair. The swinging bachelor, played by Harvey Korman, unwittingly selects Bachelorette #3 (Conway) much to the disgust of Burnett and Ballard. * The show was also parodied on the hit NBC sitcom Punky Brewster. Here it was called Dream Date. This was where Betty Johnson appeared as a contestant trying to win the date with one Chuck McKinley (Johnny Brown from Good Times). The actor who played the host was future Supermarket Sweep host David Ruprecht. * Sesame Street also spoofed Dating Game, but it was named "The Eating Game" where the contestant would have to pick the right food for him/her. A plate is the contestant on the show. Instead of picking one food, she chooses them all since they look so delicious. * Sesame Street also had a variation on the premise and concept of Dating Game, only the contestant would have to choose a pet animal. This game show sketch was called "Pick Your Pet" and was the first game show spoofing skit on Sesame Street. * Even Saturday Night Live parodied The Dating Game. The sketch was entitled “The Bensonhurst Dating Game.” Joe Pesci, the host of that evening’s episode, played host Andy Perotta. * Another SNL parody from 1980 featured Bill Murray as host, and Bob Newhart as a clueless, unwilling contestant pulled off the street and forced to choose between three perverse women; the skit was called The Dating Zone, which combined Dating Game with The Twilight Zone. * In a 1980 episode of Laverne & Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy both appeared as contestants on the same episode of the Dating Game (featuring a very accurate re-creation of the 60s-era set and Jim Lange portraying himself as host). Unwilling to act like model contestants, Squiggy reveals Laverne and Shirley's names 'and '''phone numbers on the air, much to the girls' shock. After the bacherlorette sees her choice of date, namely Squiggy, she refuses to go out with him, at which point Squiggy asks Lange to let Lenny be his date. * ''Tiny Toon Adventures also spoofed the show. Here it was also called Dream Date but with a longer title The Dream Date Game. It was the third & final short from a show devoted to dating. Buster Bunny was the host of the show and the three bachelors were Hamton J. Pig, Plucky Duck, and Montana Max (Monty for short) much to his chagrin. The picking batchelorette was Elmyra Duff even though she wanted to date Buster. But in the end, Elmyra chose Monty who by that point was dressed as a rabbit against his will. * The 2001 Dreamworks movie, Shrek also spoofed the show. When the Magic Mirror told Lord Farquaad that he has to marry a princess to be a king, he shows the lord 3 bachelorettes (Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona). Farquaad didn't ask them questions. The Mirror just gives him some facts about the princesses. Farquaad chose Princess Fiona. The movie also used the "Whipped Cream" theme for this scene. * In 2003, Old Navy made a series of spoofs based on The Dating Game as The Denim Game where they showed off their clothes that were for purchase. One of the commercials featured former American Idol contestant Justin Guarini as a male contestant while the other featured Morgan Fairchild (who has appeared in the 2002 Old Navy Feud spoof Family Fleece) as a female contestant. * The Dating Game was brought up in an episode of Family Guy when Peter Griffin called reference to a past appearance he made as bachelor #3. However, his answer to the bachelorette's question was significantly underwhelming compared to the other bachelors. Press Photos 50538393.jpg 50538395.jpg 50654980.jpg 93744373.jpg 93748302.jpg Tickets 600264_622865691061545_92224125_n.jpg 418861_622865704394877_1542221494_n.jpg 602088_622860264395421_400849119_n.jpg 188922_622900581058056_1453000635_n.jpg Merchandise Board Games based on the original 1965 version were released by Hasbro from 1967-1968 in three editions. TDG.jpg|1967. TDG2ED.jpg|1968. f5N75Ib5Ja3Eb3K83L9c9ne6d89e74b4fd191b.jpg|1968. A Party Pak 45 rpm record narrated by Jim Lange was released in 1968, it was packed together with postcard invitations, name tags and scorecards for six people to play The Dating Game at home. A Board Game based on the 1986 version was released by Pressman in 1987. 277746.jpg A video slot machine game based on the original 1965 version was released by IGT in 2004.Info about The Dating Game video slots (Nickel version) by IGT circa 2004 Info about The Dating Game video slots (Quarter version) by IGT circa 2004 The Dating Game Video Slots sub website (via Internet Archives) dating_game_videoslots.gif 03153.jpg In the late 90's, Station.com once had it's own online version of the show, currently, 3G studios developed a Facebook version based on the show in 2011. sonysnap4.gif TDGFacebook.jpg A rare 1970's print ad $(KGrHqZHJE8FBzzO6nSUBQd)vmIJG!~~60_57.JPG International Versions * A Chinese version of this show aired in 1999 shortly after the 1996-1999 US run. * 12 Corazones - a similar Mexican version of The Dating Game but in order for the couples to win their hearts, they must perform stunts and dance. * Australia, entitled Perfect Match * UK, entitled Blind Date Similar Shows/Spinoffs *Double Up - a kid's version of the Dating Game with J.D. Roth as the host. *Singled Out - a spinoff similar to Dating Game but with 100 bachelors & bachelorettes (50 of each). *Bzzz! - a spinoff similar to Dating Game but at a much faster tempo Catchphrases "And heeeeeeeeeeeeeere they are." - Jim Lange (1965-1980) Taglines "This is Jim Lange saying Bye-Bye, and we hope you always get the date you really want. (insert Dating Game kiss)" - Jim Lange (1965-1980) "This is Elaine Joyce saying see you next time and straight ahead." - Elaine Joyce (1986-1987) "Hope all your dates are good ones tonight, and until next time here's a big kiss to hold you over. (insert Dating Game kiss)" - Chuck Woolery (1997-1999) Reference Links Official Website (Woolery era/via Internet Archive) The Dating Game @ Tim's TV Showcase Josh Rebich's Dating Game Rule Sheets YouTube Videos What's Bob Eubanks doing here? Promo for The All New Dating Game (Elaine Joyce) Promo for The All New Dating Game (Jeff MacGregor) Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Long-Running Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:ABC shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Chuck Barris Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Revivals Category:1965 premieres Category:1966 premieres Category:1970 endings Category:1973 endings Category:1973 premieres Category:1974 endings Category:1978 premieres Category:1980 endings Category:1986 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:1996 premieres Category:1999 endings